I am
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote about some of the cats I have made up. Each cat tells a story in their poem.
1. I am Hawkstar

I am Hawkstar

I am Hawkstar

Since I was a kit,

I knew I was supposed to be my clan's leader.

I knew about the cats

Who let their power go to their heads.

I knew

That would never happen to me.

I would risk all nine of my lives

To save them.

And I did.

There were badgers.

And dogs.

Dogs without twolegs

Holding them back with

Brightly colored twine

They were working together…

I could tell.

My clan fought with all they had.

And I will never forget them.

I know Rainstorm will do a good job

As the new leader.

I have trained her well

I have trained all of them well.

I know my clan will survive,

For many moons to come.


	2. I am Bella

I am Bella

I am Bella

I dream of the cats with the starry pelts

The ones who say I have great things

Ahead of me

I do not know what these cats talk about

When they visit me in my dreams

I am just a simple kittypet,

Living happily with my twolegs

But I still dream of the forest.

I go out there often now,

Making sure I do not stray too far away from my nest

Or too far into the territory where the rouges live

I can hear the echo of the birds in the trees

Of other cats running through the unknown parts of the forest

Some are fighting,

But I know it does not last long

And I know the fights for a good reason

That's what the cats with the starry pelts tell me

When they visit me in dreams

I am going out tomorrow,

To find the place I belong

I will start a new life,

And shape my destiny

In the way the cats in my dreams would want it


	3. I am Bubblekit

I am Bubblekit

I am Bubblekit

I was there when the monsters came roaring down the path

I did not know how much danger it would get me into

Its shiny blue pelt had a sparkle to it,

And its eyes seemed to glow in vengeance

As I lay half- dead on the path

I was carried back to camp by my mother

And my clan leader

They were both so disappointed

Mother's eyes never seemed so flamed,

Her tail lashing back and forth

She paced outside of the medicine den,

I could hear the sound of her paws,

Hard against the camp's rocky turf

I lay in a bed of clean moss,

Medicine cat's paws working furiously through the scratches in my white pelt

The smell of herbs filling my nose

And that was the last thing I smelt

The sweet scents drifting over me

Sounds of desperation filling my ears

I tried not to listen

Mother came in,

I could just barely see her fur

Fluffed up in annoyance

And bristling with anger

She was mad

And so was everyone else

But I didn't care

All I wanted was that mouse on the other side of the path

To prove I could be an apprentice

Sooner than I was supposed to be

But that will never happen

Because someone is calling me

A yellow kit

They have a starry pelt, and seem carefree

There are a whole bunch of them

Of all different ages

And they want me to join them

I say yes, and follow the yellow kit into the light


	4. I am Dewpaw

I am Dewpaw

I am Dewpaw

I knew this love was forbidden

But Smokepaw seemed more important

His smooth black pelt would always be groomed

His amber eyes so full of mischief.

And although he was sometimes mean

And he often made mistakes,

We were in love.

But we both knew it was wrong,

Us being from separate clans

And if I were to ever meet him in battle,

No matter how disloyal it may seem,

I would side with him.

So I will wait until we are in StarClan,

Where it will no longer matter.

And we won't be held back

By boundaries or territories

And we can be in love,

Forever

In StarClan.

Where love is not forbidden


	5. I am Freeze

I am Freeze

I am Freeze.

Yes, I murdered my own clan,

No, I am not sorry.

I live as a rouge,

Leader of a destructive pack.

They listen to me.

Some are afraid,

I can tell by their pelts.

The way they bristle as I speak.

Their eyes darting back and forth,

Afraid of any movement I make

I like that.

Everyone is afraid of me,

But I'm ok with it.

Because I know I have power,

And that's all I've ever wanted.


	6. I am Hutch

I am Hutch

I am Hutch  
Now known as Hutchpaw  
I came to this forest in search of safety for my kin  
and I've found it  
Long we traveled, through many perilous lands  
But even through all of that, we're kin.  
Our mother, Jade, left us at a young age.  
I was just 3 moons old, and the oldest of my kin.  
We never knew our father.  
But now, as I watch my innocent brothers and sister's play,  
I realize this is just the beginning  
Because though they're not old enough to be come apprentices,  
and definitely not warriors,  
I've trained them  
And I know they can do it.  
I watched my brother, Hawk, die  
My mother killed him  
The rest of us got away,  
but I now seek revenge on my mother.  
I know she's watching me, waiting to come and kill the rest of us.  
But I'll be there, protecting my brother and sister,  
Fawn, Talon, Berry, and Mouse  
And I'll fight like the strongest cat in StarClan  
To protect my remaining kin.


	7. I am Iceheart

I am Iceheart

I am Iceheart

I am the one who killed my mother

And my brother

His mate was there too, and her unborn kits

They're gone, now

I was exiled from my clan

For the things I had done in the past

I was confined to the life of a rouge

Where it was every cat for himself

Nobody loved me

I was feared by all who dared to challenge me

For I was mean

Mean to everyone who tried to be nice

Tried to love me, and make me feel at home

I thought it was a joke

I never thought anyone could see through my soft white exterior

To the lonely heart within

I was stupid then

Back when I killed the last of my bloodline

I am dead now.

But I do not walk the path of the cats my mother is with

Or my brother

Or his mate

I walk a darker path,

Where it is still every cat for themselves,

And I will never be loved


	8. I am Sparrowtail

I am Sparrowtail

I am Sparrowtail

I remember that day

I was trying to show off.

All I wanted was to be accepted

By the older warriors

The ones I respected.

I knew they all hated me

Because I wasn't born in their clan.

I wanted to show them

I was loyal

To them and nobody else

So I did it.

I jumped.

But now, as I lay here,

And the others have run away,

I am hurt.

Not just because of my bleeding pelt,

But also because of my broken heart.


End file.
